Season 1/Credits
This page contains a full list of credits for the first season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Zagtoon * Art Director – Nathanaël Bronn * 1st Assistant Directors – Wilfried Pain, Dan Creteur, Anais Chevillard, Carolina Gonzales. * Storyboard Designers – Matthieu Pitschon, Jun Violet, Christophe Yoshida, Alexis-Guillaume Leveille, Philippe Guyenne, Mélody Cisinski, Olivier Daube, Anthony Ferre, Pascal Dierckens, Yann Legall, Morade Rahni, Fafah Togora, Dominique Etchecopar, Giovanna Ferrari, Frederick Carvalho, Romain Sordet, Marc Crevisy, Luc Blanchard, Serge Tanguy, Eddie Mehong, Etienne Guignard, Stephanie Russo, Gaston Jaunet, Thomas Montels, Sylvie Sanna * 2nd Assistant Directors – Daphne Parrot, Laurence Joly * 2nd Assistant Directors and Storyboard Revisionists – Julie Serviere, Jeremy Paoletti, Julien Charles, Lucie Gardes * Character Design and Color Stylist – Perrine Rogier, Timothee Sadowski, Axel Blanc * Props Design and Color Stylist – Alain Marmet, Pierre-Elie Frugier, Deborah Yver * Lead Background Design – Jerome Cointre * Background Design – Olivier Montenon, Christian Fiche, Eric Stevenot, Olivier Jamet, Virginnie Kypriotis, Sebastien Deniaux * Lead Background Stylist – Marie Delmas * Background and Matte Paint Color Stylist – Audrey-Anne Bazard, Frederic Boniaud, Simon Barrere * FX Design and Color Stylist – Jullian Goff, Thierry Chaffoin * Trainee – Nicolas Albrecht, Antoine Giuliani, Jeremie Auray, Lucas Langou, Cynthia Charles Gonzales * Assistant Designers – Jeremie Auray, Nicolas Albrecht, Antoine Giulliani, Lucas Langou, Cynthia Charles Gonzales * Rough Layout – Corentin Penloup, Mehdi Leffad, Jerome Perillat, Jeremy Paoletti, Mathilde Le Gloahec * Animatic Editor – Yann Lequeux * Post-Production Editor – Emmanuelle Gabet * Heads of Production – Benedicte Peltier, Christoph Cayre Eilebrecht * Production Coordinators – Adriana Carlier, Xavier Parias * Production Assistants – Pauline Menigot, Nolwenn Pierre * Production Accountants – Vanina Grain, Pierre Houri * Head of Brand Strategy and Consumer Products – André Lake Mayer * Brand Strategy Coordinators – Benjamin Goossens, Melanie Gottfried, Kevin Marciano, Benjamin Guedj, Nicolas Plotier * Legal Affairs – David Bineau SAMG Animation * Project Manager – Byungwoo Kim * Modeling Directors – Domoon Ahn, Kyunsung Cho * Modeling Team – Dooyoul Choi, Kim Kyungtae, Chun Keong Goh, Rajesh V T, Vinod T K, Purushothaman N, Bhishma Charyaulu KGS, M Shanthi Muralitharan * Modelers – Junghoon Han, Mijung Jo, Eunmi Park, Sangki Kim, Sunmi Kang, Horim Lee, Yungjoo Park * Rigging Supervisors – Sangoo Kim, Stani N S, Rajesh A Baghde. * Rigger – Sangmoon Han * Animation Directors – Sung Chang, Youngchul Kim, Jinho Park * Animation Supervisors – Choongseok Choi, Vasanth Kumar S K, Anil Kumar Boddupally * Senior Animators – Kyoungmo Yang, Dukju Lee, Hyesuk Kim, Oksin Ryu, Victor Khoo Swee Hee, Xu Zhang * Animators – Suji Jung, Yumin Kim, Hongsoo Kim, Juhee Yu, Sora Shin, Hakjong Yu, Hyesu Kang, Soyoung Park, Namgyu Choi, Sungmin Heo, Daesick Choi, Junhee Kwon, Jiman Hwang, Eunhye Kim, Yeji Kim * Visual Director – Bowkook Seo * Visual Supervisors – Hojae Lee, Jihae Choi, Subburaj Manik Andan Bharathi, Navaneeth Narayanan O, Thomas M Maly, S.Ravi Kumar * Lighting Lead – Yeonjung Lee * Lighting Set-Up – Yin Jiang, Jiyoung Ryu * Lighting / Rendering – Seongyeol Choi, Gihwan Lee, Soyoung Jung, Inchul Kim, Youngcha Kim, Sangmin Han, Hana Lee, Jonghyo Lee, Sooyeon Sim, Jujung Kim * Compositing – Jinsu Kim, Yeonghun Hwang, Kyungeun Cheon * VFX Director – Myungho Kang * VFX Supervisors – Jaemin Kim, Henry Nguyen Manh Ha, Sreejith R S, Kishore Reddy Kallam * VFX – Kyungmin Kim, Hyoduk Kim, Doohwan Park, Deayoul Kim, Seungjin Lee * Motiongraphic – Seounghyun Mun * Script – Jongcheol Kim * Heads of Production – Woong Joo Kim, Youngsun Lee-Tual, Jieun Lee, Kevin Min * Production Managers – Youngmi Kim, Seulki Min, Sanggeul Park * Merchandising & Licensing Department – Harry Yoon, Kyuhyung Choi, Kiyoung Kwon, Jongrae Kim, Hyeji Chae, Soojun Paik, Geonpa Woo * Administration – Younghuk Lee, Soonhwak Kwon Yeonok Kim, Jinsuk Kim, Eunmi Park Method Animation * Head of Studio – Jean-Yves Patay * Head of Production – Magali Bion * Head of Publishing, Marketing and Communication – Caroline Guillot * Executive Chairman – Thierry Pasquet * Chief Executive Officer – Philippe Pujo * Deputy Executive Officer – Elisabeth Guery * Chief Financial Officer – Cecile Rigollot * Business Affairs – Catherine Vernon * Legal Manager – Virginie Wagner-David * Lawyers – Blandine Masseron, Camille Dauty-Vera * Legal Trainee – Julie Vincendeau * Head of Licensing and Merchandising – Veronique Philibert-Philibois * Graphic Creative Talent – Cecile Gay * Chief Accountant – Christine Schneider * Accountants – Martin Offroy, Olivier Tremeau, Sylvie Cluzelle * Project Leader – Veronique de Fontaines * Executive Assistants – Celine Neymond, Victor Pierson, Felix Mathieu, Raphael Sejourne * Head of Development – Pierre Reyssat * IT Manager – Guillaume Herve * Network and Computer Technician – Stephane Nutini * Office Manager – Vicente Grigori Dubbing * English Dubbing – Dubbing Brothers * Voice Director – Ezra Weisz * With the voice talents of – Cristina Vee, Bryce Papenbrook, Keith Silverstein, Mela Lee, Max Mittelman, Carrie Keranen * Additional Voices – Stephanie Sheh, André Gordon, Christopher Smith, Marieve Herington, Ben Diskin, Kira Buckland, Erin Fitzgerald, Grant George, Jessica Gee, Michael Sinterniklaas, Oliver Kylie, Dorothy Fahn, Joe Ochman, Sabrina Weisz, Brian Beacock, Joe Fria, Ezra Weisz, Paul St. Peter, Todd Haberkorn, JC Hyke, Lex Lang, Matt Mercer, Vic Mignogna, Philece Sampler, Selah Victor and Lisa Kay Jennings. Main Music Theme * Produced by – Zagtoon, Method Animation, Une Musique * Written, Arranged by – Jeremy Zag, Noam Kaniel * Lyrics – Alain Garcia * Performed by – Wendy Child, Cash Callaway * Original Score Music by – Jeremy Zag, Noam Kaniel, Alain Garcia * Executive Producer – TV4U * Music Published by – ZAG Records, Methonyx, Une Musique Misc * Script Polish – Cindy Morrow * Detection – Game Fusion * Supervising Engineer – Michael J. Fox * Sound Post-Production – Zynco Studio * Supervising Engineer – Robin Mazer * Edit / Sound Design – Alexandre Vraux * Mix Engineers – Guillaume Balee, Alexis Dernaucourt * Laboratory – RGB * With the participation of – TF1 ** Youth Division Chief Officer – Yann Labasque ** Program Advisor – Muriel Achery * In Co-Production with – SK Broadband ** Executive Producer – Stella Noh * With the participation of – EBS * AB International Distribution – Valerie Vleeschhouwer * PGS Entertainment – Philippe Soutter * With the participation of – Centre National du Cinéma et de L'Image Animée ** With the support of – Creative Europe - Media Programme of the European Union * Thanks to – "Musee du Louvre" - Pyramide Architecte I.M. PEI Category:Credits Category:Lists Category:Crew Category:Cast